The Rush Addict
by xCountreeGirl
Summary: Maximum Ride and Jenna Sloan are two different people, in one person's body. One is the 'normal one'. The one who gets along with society. The other is a top juvenile criminal who just can seem to keep herslef tucked away. What happens when someone comes into her life that can possibly change her life. With secrets bursting at the seams, can she put herslef to sleep, forever?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY NEW STORY, RUSH ADDICT. I AM GOING TO ATTEMPT AND DO THIS AS WELL AS WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS AT THE SAME TIME. AND IF YOU READ MY A/N'S ON THE OTHER ONE, YOU WILL KNOW HOW BUSY I AM. SO THIS IS RUSH ADDICT. I HOPE YOU LIKE!(:**

**P.S CHAPTER 1 AND THE PROLUGE ARE BOTH ON THIS PART. BUT DON'T SKIP ANYTHING OR YOU WILL BE LOST AS AN AMISH IN NYC. :D HAHA**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**PROLUGE**

I, Maximum Ride was the owner of two separate people. My original self, Maximum Ride. 15 years old, the one who gets along well with society. Also the one who is considered the 'good one'. And then there is Jenna Sloan, my other, complete opposite self. Jenna Sloan, considered America's most wanted juvenile criminal. Yes, _the criminal_. The one who has beat up innocent people. The one who has stole an endless amount of everything you can think of. From Apples to zinc, you name it, I've stolen it. _The Rush Addict._

This story that I'm going to share with you is my experience toggling the two. Now I know what you're thinking. Oh, Gosh. It's one of _those _people. The ones who talk to you during the story. Like a narrator of their own story, but directed towards the reader. Ha-ha well, not exactly. This will be the first and last time that I talk to you directly. Yes, _you. _I'm that good. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride.

While I try to live the life of two _completely _different people in one person's body, I am also going to run into a wall. No not literally, but think of it more as an obstacle. This obstacle will either mean giving myself up, turning myself into something I'm not, making me a liar to someone that I won't be able to lie to, or losing the most important thing in the world to me.

So follow along and you will learn something that most schools don't teach. Well at least none of the schools I've been to. Actually, none ever. Unless it is a very _very_ messed up school. And even those probably couldn't handle this kind of lesson. This is the kind of thing most never get to experience. But the ones who do better know what to right then and there or there is no way out…

**CHAPTER 1**

I was in the passenger seat of my mom's Impala. My twin brother was in the backseat along with my older brother, Dylan. Iggy was complaining the entire ride about 'how it wasn't fair that Max get's to sit in the front when he was six inches taller.' Yea, Iggy, nobody cares. I was listening to my iPod when my mom ripped out one of my ear buds.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?" I yelled. Nobody, I mean nobody _ever _touches Max's iPod. It is one big no no in the world of Maximum Ride.

"We're almost to the house. Get your shoes on and put your iPod and phone away." Mom answered. I sighed and pulled my feet down from the dashboard. I texted everyone I texting, goodbye and then put it with my iPod in my hoodie.

This time we were living in a town called Ruston, Louisiana. This was the closest I had lived to Monroe (hometown) since I left there. This place was going to be blast to the past. Where it all started.

Later that same day Iggy, Dylan, Mom, and I were all sitting in the living room of an empty house. Dad was still in Texas sorting out some things with the law as he says. Ohh sweet Texas. That was probably the worst one yet. Now, I'm not hatin' on Texas at all but for me, that was probably the worst. The first week I was there, the Jenna in me decides that was a good time to wake up. I was locked up in the Texas juvenile hall for three days with a warning. Since my last offence had been about something completely different.

*Flashback*

The first week of school for a new kid is always the worst. Everyone knows who you are, and everyone _has _to know every last thing about you. Once you can get past that first week, you can hide in the shadows and nobody will notice you are there anymore. Well this particular first week of many, the police S.R.O. decided it would be nice to have a meeting with me.

I was in History, coloring on my desk as the teacher taught. In the middle of the lesson the phone rang. Irritated, my teacher (I never bother to lean my teacher's name's) picked up the phone and answered with a nasty greeting, "What was so important that you needed to interrupt this crucial lesson for my students final next month?" Somebody must have spoken on the other end because he hung up. He grabbed a post-it note and scribbled something down on it. He called me up to his desk and gave the note to me. On it said, 'They need you in the Police S.R.O on the 2nd floor. There is a map of the school in the commons. Stop by after class to get your assignment.'

I walked out of the classroom, right then. I didn't even make a move to grab my stuff, but I just left wondering what it was that I had done. I was Maximum Ride here. There is nobody in the world who knows about my Jenna side besides my family. How could the police know?

I wandered the school, not even bothering to go to the commons to look at the map. I'll get there when I get there. I walked up some stairs and through endless halls. I eventually found the office and knocked on the door. Because right now I was going to be good. And right now I was going to be Max.

A very tall, friendly looking black man in a police uniform opened the door with a smile on his face. "You must be Max!" he said.

"Yep." I replied. Short and simple, the way I like it.

"Well come on in," he gestured for we to walk in to his office. I did as instructed and followed him to a round table with cushiony chairs and a large bowl of candy in the middle.

He took a seat and he patted the seat next to him. I sat down in the chair.

"Don't worry Max. You aren't in any trouble at all. We just have some requirements that we need to get out of the way so you can attend school here." Oh no, I knew exactly what this was. _A drug test. _Nope, that wouldn't do. I knew I was most likely not clean from the last time in New York, which was less than two weeks ago. This would not be good.

I knew that there would be no way out of this. Max couldn't be the one to get in trouble. Jenna needed to wake up, even though I vowed that she wouldn't come up again unless it was life threatening. But this was Max, my real self. She needed to stay clean and Jenna needed to be the one who got in trouble.

I spoke up, "My name isn't Max by the way. It's Jenna Sloan. Maximum Ride is my nickname and I go by that. So just Jenna." He stared at me with wide eyes. _He knew. _Of course he knew. Why wouldn't he know? Every police officer in America probably knows my name like the back of their hand. But te good thing is, is nothing was against me right now. So even if he was an officer, he had nothing to take me in for _at the moment_. He would get the results of the drug test and take me to Juvenile Hall. But they wouldn't be able to keep me because I wasn't in possession. Yea, I knew the law, too. Heck, I could be a lawyer I knew it so well!

"Okay then Jenna, I just need you to do a little drug test for me," Yep, told you. I've done this more than the amount of the hairs on your head.

That night, I was taken to Juvenile hall. Three days later I was out. And the next day I was on my was to Louisiana.

Now I'm here in my living room, with the people I love most in the world and sacrifice everything for me. I don't deserve them at all, but what more can you ask for.

**HOW DID YALL LIKE IT? LITTLE WEIRD HUH? DEFINETLY NOTHIN' LIKE YA SEEN BEFORE? I HOPE! THIS IDEA ONE DAY JUST CAME TO ME ONE DAY RANDOMLY. I WEIGHED BACK AND FORTH WHICH ONE OF THE TWO WAS GOING TO BE THE HIDDEN ONE, OR THE BAD ONE. BUT IN THE END I DECIDED JENNA WAS GOING TO BE THE BAD ONE BECAUSE IN LOUISIANA, MAX IS GOING TO MEET SOME PEOPLE, AND THEM CALLING HER JENNA WOULDN'T FLY WITH ME. I WANTED MAX TO BE THE BAD ONE BECAUSE YA KNOW, ITS MAX! AND SHE'S THIS HARDCORE, FEARLESS PERSON RIGHT? WELL I DECIDED THAT THEM CALLING HER MAX OVERRULED AND THEREFORE, MAX IS THE NORMAL ONE AND JENNA IS THE BAD ONE. NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE KIND OF A BIO IN STORY FORM OF MAX AND JENNA AND HOW IT ALL WORKS. I WILL TRY AND ANSWER ALL OF THE QUESTIONS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND NEXT CHAPTER, OR ATLEAST THE ONES IN MY HEAD IF I PUT MYSELF IN THE READER'S SHOES. OKAY WELL PLEASE REVIEW ANY SUGGESTIONS OR CRITIQUE'S! IM TRYING MY BES ON GRAMMER HERE AND LOOKING FOR MISTAKES SO WHAT YOU ARE GETTING IS PROBABLY AS GOOD AS ITS GONNA GET. WELL LOVE YA ALL! STAY COUNTRY STRONG!**

**-xCountreeGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL TRYING TO WORK OUT THE WHOLE LAPTOP THING. :/**

**COULDN'T OWN IT IF I WANTED TO. LETS GET DOWN TO IT**

Chapter 2

_Don't assume things. That's one thing you don't want to do with the one and only. I'm no less schitzo than the rest of the world. I don't have a personality disorder. I know who I am. I know what I'm doing to myself. I'm just that smart. Not many people can pull off what I do. I can lie with a seconds notice, manipulate authority like no other, convince people that they are the messed up ones, and not me. I know. It's pretty awesome. I guess you could say I'm a rebel. No, no. Scratch that. I am a rebel. I've been that way since the day I set foot on this earth. I wish I could just change. That I don't have to put my family through so much pain. That I can't stay in the same place for more than a year. All because of the crap I do. Ugh, now I feel like a complete screw up…_

_First Time:_

I was nine years old. About the size of a milk carton, everyone at my school underestimated me. Nobody but my family knew what I was capable of. Not even my family knew everything. They didn't know the messed up thoughts I had. Plotting the way the people I hate were going to die, in the slowest, pain fullest way possible. I was a messed up kid. I'm aware of that now. I'm still just as messed up, but now I know. Is that any better? Ignorance? Who am I kidding? _It's worse. _

My friends and I were at recess. They all knew I was the brave one. _I _would go up to the teacher and tell her how ugly her hair looked that day. Or any day. I was the one who would punch the kid who made fun of my twin, Iggy for whatever reason. _I was the rebel. _

Anyway, we were at recess. Recess was my favorite time of day. The time where I could do whatever I want without anyone telling me what or how to do something. Iggy and I were always together. We had a group of friends who everyone called 'The Blondes plus One'. It's not that hard to figure out. We were all blonde, and there was a brunette girl named Katie or something like that. I don't know, it was 6 years ago. So my friends and I were all hanging out one the sidewalk, doing whatever nine year olds do, and one kid named Jonathan was walking on the sidewalk and ran me over. From what I recall, he didn't look very sorry. It was a stupid thing to get upset over, but I beat the tar out of that kid. I don't know what came over me, but I beat that kid till he was bleeding in places he didn't think possible. That's when Jenna was born.

I was expelled from that school, which forced us to move. We have lived in 32 states, 61 cities, 42 schools, and I've been arrested or expelled from every one of them.

I know you're thinking, _why don't your parents just send you away? If you're that bad, then why do they keep you around? Why do they go everywhere with you?_ I wonder the same thing. And I think the reason behind it is because they know that they are the ones who are keeping me from going too far. If they send me away, I will end up killing somebody or myself for that matter. And I thank them every day for it. If I were my kid, I would be out of the house the very minute I did something wrong. But they are the ones who keep me going. Especially Iggy.

Poor Iggy. I know he suffers from my behavior, but I just couldn't bear life without him. And that is very selfish of me. I've told him one too many times that he doesn't have to go through this, but he just smiles and says he'd do anything for his baby sister. This isn't entirely true. I mean I was only born 13 minutes after him. I'm not his baby sister. Then there's Dylan. He's my rock. The one I cry on, the one who stops me from doing a lot of the things I plan to do, who destroys Jenna before she even has a chance to appear. Who keeps me as Max, and never shows it. He is three years older than Iggy and I.

My parents are very loving, accepting parents. They accept my many MANY flaws and do whatever they need to keep their only daughter safe. They spend endless hours sorting out stuff with our frequent moves, my, let's just say, _bad habits. _ They are by far the most wonderful parents in the entire world, and I wouldn't ask for anything else.

NOW BACK TO REALITY

Our new house is nice. Clean cut, not to small, not too big. A big tree in the front yard, about two stories tall. Brick. It appears to be a nice neighborhood. Houses matching, but not exact. Speed limits. _Children at Play _signs. Two lane road, with a neatly yellow painted stripe down the middle.

Our driveway is gravel. A single two-car garage. Moving truck parked on the curb in front of the house. Two windows on the top floor, two on opposite sides of the door on bottom.

We pull into the drive way, and all four of us pile out of the car, me with my back-pack, Iggy still pouting over being cramped, Dylan as cool as a cucumber. Mom let out a long sigh. "Go find a room kids. I think it's a three bedroom, so two of you will have to share." The answer was obvious who would share to us. Iggy and I. I know what you're thinking, "You and Iggy? But one-"I know, I know. But we always have shared a room and neither one of us has a problem with it. Weirdly, we like having each other's company.

Iggy, Dylan, and I raced up the stairs. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms. Iggy and my bedroom was to the left and Dylan's was opposite. One bathroom was straight ahead and Dylan's had a bathroom in his room. '

In our room, two beds were on different sides of the room. It was a big room, with a huge window on the wall the beds were on. The closet was opposite to that and the door was next to the closet. Iggy's bed was the one right as you walk in and mine was the other. One problem. The room was pitch _white_. As soon as we walked in, Iggy and I looked at each other. Without missing a beat we both said, "Blue." A color we always agreed on. It was awesome.

I sat my backpack on my bed and fell on top of it, stretching my arms and legs. I had yet to prepare what little ole' Ruston had for this rebel.

**I AM AWARE OF THE MANY FRAGMENTS. ITS FOR EMPHASIS JUST FYI. AND THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY! BORING TO WRITE! I MEAN IT WAS LITERALLY PAINFUL IT WAS SO BORING! AND IT WAS DUMB! I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO SAY IT, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS ABOUT TIME TO UPDATE, SO I JUST THREW THIS TOGETHER. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER I PROMISE! I JUST HAD TO GET ALL OF THIS OUT OF THE WAY! FORGIVE ME FOR EVERYTHING! MAKE SURE YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS". THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THAT SHOULD BE UP AFTER EASTER, PROMISE! LOVE YALL! STAY COUNTRY STRONG!**

**-xCountreeGirl**


End file.
